The present new variety (seedling) was discovered by me in a commercial greenhouse in Fremont, Calif. as a result of the cross pollination of the patented pistil parent 76-13-1 (MAYA) U. S. Plant Pat. No. 4,258 and the unpatented pollen parent 75-1.
Asexual reproduction of my new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings grown in pots in a plastic (polyethylene) greenhouse in Fremont, Calif. under normal environmental conditions show that the characteristics described come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
Color readings were taken during daylight hours, in full sun, and all colors are based on the Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart.